dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Metal Lord Slug
Metal Lord Slug es la sexta película perteneciente a Dragon Ball Adventure y el capitulo 26 en general. Es la cuarta película de Dragon Ball Adventure Z y el capitulo final de la Saga de Freezer. Trama Prologo En unas cataratas... Piccolo: (Oye Nail.) Nail: (¿Si?) Piccolo: (¿Alguna vez has extrañado tu cuerpo desde que decidiste unirte conmigo para ayudarme a vencer a Freezer?) Nail: (Para nada. Ser tu subconsciente es lo mejor que me ha pasado.) Piccolo: (Ya veo.) Gohan e Icarus aparecen... Gohan: ¡Hola señor Piccolo! ¡Icarus y yo hemos aprendido un acto digno de un show de talentos, mire y escuche! Piccolo: (¡¡¡DIOS MIO ES MOLESTO!!!) Nail: (¡¡¡ES COMO SI ALGÚN MARRANO FINALMENTE SE HUBIERA COGIDO A KANNA O A LA PLAQUETA!!!) Piccolo: ¡¡¡GOHAN TE VOY A MATAR A SANGRE FRÍA PARA LUEGO COMERME TU CARNE SI NO TE CALLAS!!! Gohan: Ah. Lo lamento, señor Piccolo. Gohan y Piccolo sienten una presencia maligna llegando desde el espacio, mientras tanto en Corporación Capsula... Bulma: Papa. ¿Sabes algo del meteorito que se aproxima a la tierra? Dr.Brief: Según mis cálculos, el meteorito estaría llegando a la tierra esta misma tarde. Y al parecer emite señales de vida. Oolong: ¡Que! ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Bulma: Ahora como solucionaremos este problema. Mientras el meteorito se acerca, Goku y Krillin vuelan al lugar donde va a chocar... Goku: ¡Krillin! ¡A mi señal! ¡YA! Goku y Krillin hacen un Kame Hame Ha, mientras tanto con Bulma, Oolong, Milk, Gohan e Icarus... Milk: ¿Funcionara? El doble Kame Hame Ha llega al meteorito pero no es muy efectivo... Goku: ¡Chinga! Goku y Krillin son absorbidos mientras la musica de cuando Mars People se roba a nuestro personaje en Metal Slug 3 suena... HOY PRESENTAMOS: METAL LORD SLUG Opening Película Una gran explosión es vista desde el espacio, la ciudad es destruida, Bulma y compañía se levantan de entre los escombros... Bulma: Ugh. Bueno, lo bueno de esto es que sobrevivimos. Oolong: Hey. ¿Es un nuevo edificio lo que veo por ahí? Milk: ¿Ooh? Gohan: ¡Si si es cierto! Pero eso no parece un edificio, sino mas bien una nave espacial. Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, los ciudadanos observan confusos la nave quien de pronto abre la puerta principal... Gente: ¡Quienes son esos sujetos! Soldado: ¡Este planeta acaba de pertenecer al general Donald Morden digo digo al general Lord Slug quien es el rey del universo! ¡Les avisamos que esta galaxia esta bajo el control de la Armada Rebelde! Hombre 1: Si claro, y yo soy Mickey Mouse. Todos se empiezan a reír a carcajadas... Hombre 2: Si en verdad son la Armada Rebelde, ¿porque no nos traen a Abigail para que nos muestre su Pack de verano eterno? Nuestros héroes llegan al lugar... Oolong: ¿Que esta pasando aquí? Bulma: Parece que dijeron algo de una "Armada Rebelde" o algo así. Milk: ¿Armada Rebelde? ¿Como la de ese jueguito de maquinitas? Bulma: Así parece. Mientras tanto dentro de la nave... ???: Oye Gyoshu. ¿En cuanto tiempo mas crees que podamos realizar nuestro golpe de estado en el planeta? Gyoshu: Según lo estimado, Zeeun, creo que nos demoraríamos un poquis. Zeeun: ¡ESO NO BASTA! ¡¡¡TIENE QUE SER MAS RÁPIDO!!! ¿No ves que el vejestorio de Donald Morden es muy lento como para hacer las cosas ra-? Zeeun: ¡Lo-Lo lamento mucho! ¡No quise llamarlo Donald Morden! ¡Perdóneme general Donald Morden...! Lo dije de nuevo... Slug le dispara un rayo que termina por matarlo... Lord Slug: Hmmmm... Gyoshu: ¿Que en cuanto tiempo encontraremos las esferas, señor Donald Morden? Gyoshu: ¡No! ¡No fue lo que quise deci-! (Muere también) Lord Slug: Ehhhhrmmmmm... ???: Bueno, general LORD SLUG, parece que para encontrar las esferas necesitaríamos un lapso de tres días aproximadamente. Por favor no me mate, general LORD SLUG. Lord Slug: Rrrrrheinnnnn... Slug mata al otro sujeto... ???: ¡Pero porque mato a Kakuja! Lord Slug: Heeigh hrmm hrmm mmrgh. ???: Si. Lo que usted diga general Lord Slug. Afuera de la nave... Soldado: ¡Abran fuego! En lo que los soldados de Slug disparan, la gente huye disparada... Bulma: ¡Esos sujetos si se ven decididos a conquistar la tierra! Milk: ¡GOHAN! ¡A DONDE VAS! Gohan corre y le da una patada en el rostro a uno de los sujetos... Soldado: Grito de soldado de Metal Slug.jpg Mas sonidos de soldados de Metal Slug.png Milk: ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! Milk derrota a todos los hombres con facilidad... Gohan: ¡Mama! Milk: A diferencia de ustedes, yo conservo mis fuerzas. Gohan: Oh. Ahora que recuerdo, tienes el Ki mas poderoso de todo el universo, ni Freezer ni Garlick Jr., ni Turles ni ningún otro villano te llega a los talones. Bulma: ¡Detrás de ti, Milk! Milk: Hmm. Soldado: ¡Pero que ca-! Milk (ahora si) derrota a todos los soldados de un puñetazo... Milk: Yatta. Lord Slug aparece detrás de Gohan y le roba la esfera... Gohan y Milk: ¡Oye! Lord Slug: Erhh eh esfrhhera dtel dhsdrabgron. Gohan: ¡Regresame mi esfera! Bulma: ¡Si! Bulma toma a Oolong en sus brazos y se acerca con el al campo de batalla... Oolong: ¡Suéltame loca! Bulma: Comparte este marrano de la suerte para que nunca te falten las lolis ilegales. ???: Sabes que esos memes no se hacen realidad, ¿no? Bulma: Shit. Lord Slug: Ngaghmmhmmm. Slug extiende la palma de su mano y por arte de magia arrastra a Bulma... Bulma: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! Bulma: Entre los cuatro nos sacaron la cresta. Milk: Si. Yo estaba ahí. Bulma: Por cierto. Me molesta que Vegeta haya regresado de su entrenamiento en el espacio y no se haya tomado la molestia de ir y AYUDARNOS. Mientras tanto en Corporación Capsula... Vegeta: Ohh se siente bien ser el príncipe. Si esa humana cree que voy a ayudarla. Que se vaya a chupar mi pe- Bulma: ¿-pino? ¿porque justo ese árbol tenia que estorbar la vista a las montañas? Milk: Así es mi día a día cuando espero ansiosa a que Gohan y Goku regresen. Mientras tanto con Slug y sus hombres... Lord Slug: ¡HRGH HNGH HEIH HEH! ¡HRRGH HURGH HUH HEH HAH HUH HRRROUGH! Shen Long sale de las esferas... Shen Long: Di. ¿Cual es tu deseo? Solamente puedo concederte un deseo, pero puede ser cualquiera. Lord Slug: ¡WREGH HRIEEGH! ¡HRUGH HMM HROUGH HAH HEH HIIIEEEGH! Shen Long: ¿Deseas ser joven por siempre? Espera...un segundo, alto. Algo sobre esto se me hace extrañamente familiar... Lord Slug: ¡¡¡HNNNNGRRRRRGH!!! Shen Long: Ah. No importa. Es un deseo muy fácil de conceder. Lord Slug empieza a rejuvenecer... Lord Slug: ¡AH-HAHAHAHA! ¡HRAH-HAHAHAHA! ¡Lord Slug ha vuelto! Mi juventud. Mi fuerza. El poder que he estado esperando por años. ¡TODO REGRESO! Shen Long: Ya he cumplido su deseo. Hora de largarme a la Xuxa. Besitos besitos chau chau. Las esferas son esparcidas en todo el mundo... Lord Slug: Ahora. Es tiempo de que el mundo conozca el nombre del General Lord Slug y la Armada Rebelde. Slug empieza a expandir su reinado del terror hasta que obtiene el dominio total del mundo, mientras tanto con Goku... Goku: ¿Que-Que paso? ¿Ganamos? Yajirobe: Desafortunadamente no. El meteorito les partió el trasero. Por suerte traje semillas del ermitaño. Goku: ¿Y donde esta Krillin? Yajirobe: Por allá. Le di una semilla antes que a ti, nos vemos. De vuelta con Bulma y Milk... Milk: ¿Oh? Bulma. ¿Que ocurre? Bulma: No es nada. Solamente estoy viendo mi celular.. Milk: Bueno, después vemos juntas memes en tu celu, ¡Gohan! ¡La sopa esta lista-! (Suspiro) ¡BULMA! ¡GOHAN NO ESTA! ¡Y TAMPOCO SU TRAJE HECHO POR PICCOLO! (Suspiro) ¡Y ESTÁN PASANDO EL SHOW DE LOS HERMANOS EN NETFLIX! Bulma: Los hermanos en: "La Barbería de los Horrores". Estudioso esta listo para su "corte de cabello", en lo que espera, Cool le esparce salsa Barbie-Q e inmediatamente abre una caja de hormigas carnívoras que le comen la piel de la cabeza a Estudioso dejandole la pura calavera... Estudioso: (Horrorizado) ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Cool empuja la palanca de la silla que eleva a Estudioso muy alto al punto de atravesar el techo y aparecer en una televisión para luego... Elvis Presley: Ah. Este programa es malo. Elvis saca una pistola y le dispara a Estudioso volandole la cabeza... Narrador: Fin. Milk: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Bulma: Después de ser secuestrada por Hawking, no se que pensar de esta serie. Mientras tanto con Gohan... ???: Admítelo, somos tres contra uno. No tienes chances de ganar, niño. Gohan: ¡Quien se creen que son! Angira: Angira, Medamatcha y Dorotabo, trabajamos bajo las ordenes de Lord Slug y servimos a la Armada Rebelde. ???: ¿Y porque no le sirven a mis pelotas que no tengo mejor? Gohan: Esa voz... Piccolo aparece... Gohan: ¡Señor Piccolo! Piccolo: Bien, que la fiesta comience. Piccolo lucha con todo contra Dorotabo, en cambio Gohan es derrotado por los mini clones de Medamatcha, Piccolo mata a Dorotabo pero Gohan no tiene la misma suerte contra Medamatcha al igual que Piccolo... Medamatcha: Hora de acabar con esos sujetos. ???: No con nosotros aquí. Angira: ¿Eh? Goku y Krillin aparecen... Medamatcha: Ejeje. Miren. Otro par de ineptos para ju-¡DAUGH! Tras recibir el puñetazo, Medamatcha cae al suelo, Goku lo levanta mientras Angira observa aterrado... Angira: ¡No! ¡Muere! Angira lanza un rayo de su boca... Goku: Atrapa la pelota, firulais. Goku arroja a Medamatcha y este y Angira mueren en la explosion del rayo... Krillin: Vaya. Y eso que yo no participe del duelo. Goku: Y eso que es la primera vez que hablas en esta parodia. Krillin: ¿Parodia? ¿De que me hablas? Aplausos sarcasticos.mp4 Lord Slug: Bravo. Bravo. Estoy sorprendido. Goku: Oye. ¡Tu eres ese tal Donald Morden! ¿Verdad? Lord Slug: ¡¡¡RETRACTATE!!! Krillin: Tranquilo Goku. Este sujeto es mio. Krillin se abalanza pero es golpeado por Slug y arrojado lejos... Goku: ¡¡¡KRILLIN!!! Goku y Slug empiezan a luchar pero la lucha inmediatamente torna a favor de Slug quien le da palizas a Goku sin darle chances de atacar... Piccolo: Gohan. ¡Gohan! Goku: (Maldicion. Ese sujeto es mucho mas fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.) Slug lanza rashos láser de los ojos... Goku: ¡¡¡AGH!!! Goku sale disparado a una calle llamada... Goku: Oh. Calle Iguana. Parece un muy bonito lugar. Debería traer a Milk aquí un día. Slug vuelve a golpear a Goku con frecuencia y sin darle oportunidad alguna de atacar... Lord Slug: Esto es genial. Me siento como un joven fuerte y vigoroso golpeando a este papanatas. Goku: (Maldición. No puedo perder ahora. Mis amigos, mi familia, la gente de este mundo, todos me necesitan ahora.) Lord Slug: En nombre de la Armada Rebelde: ¡¡¡MUERE!!! Goku le frena el puño... Lord Slug: ¡¡¡QUE!!! Goku se transforma en Super Sayajin... Goku: Respeto tu decisión de hacer un golpe de estado en la tierra pero reafirmo mi autoridad como estereotipo de héroe Jump genérico matándote de todos modos. Goku le tuerce una mano a Slug... Lord Slug: ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡MI MANO PAJERA!!! Espera. Los Namekianos no tenemos pene. Slug se arranca el brazo y lo regenera... Goku: Espera. Tu eres un... Slug se quita el ropaje del otro brazo y de la cabeza revelando su identidad... Lord Slug: Así es. Yo soy un Namekiano. Veras. Hace muchas lunas, un tirano galáctico y sus hombres asesinaron a mi hijo. Desde ese día jure venganza por ello. Y no descansare hasta ver muerto al asesino de mi hijo. Goku: Pero Freezer murió. Lord Slug: Y por eso te matare a ti. Slug se hace gigante... Lord Slug: Perra. Kaiosama: (FDP) ¡Goku! ¡Goku escucha! Goku: ¿Kaiosama? Kaiosama: Ese sujeto Slug cuando se pone gigante es una completa amenaza, ha erradicado planetas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estando en esta fase, depende de ti vencerlo y salvar la tierra cuanto antes. Goku: Si. ¡OYE DONALD MORDEN! Lord Slug: ¡¡¡ES LORD SLUG. PERRA!!! Goku: ¡OYE LORD SLUG PERRA! Lord Slug: ¡¡¡ME ESTAS JODIENDO!!! Goku: Si. Goku corre a toda velocidad tratando de evadir a Slug, finalmente lo pierde de vista y se encuentra con Yamcha... Yamcha: Oye Goku, ¿cuando llegan los titanes? Goku: (Cantando Guren no Yumiya) Ay no se, iré a ver si ya llegan. Goku: Así que llegan. ¡KAMEHAME! Slug lanza un hiperrayo que mata a Yamcha... Goku: ¡OH NO! ¡MATASTE A YAMCHA! Y eso que no le pregunte que hacia aquí. Lord Slug: Ahora es tiempo de sacar la basu- ???: Hey. Lord Slug: ¿Que chucha? Piccolo: Me llamo Piccolo. Un gusto en conocerte. Tengo malas noticias para ti: Yo también soy Namekiano por lo que conozco tus puntos débiles a la perfección. Lord Slug: ¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS!!! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME CARAJO!!! Slug agarra a Piccolo... Lord Slug: Acabare contigo estrangulando tus entrañas, costillas, pulmones, todo. Piccolo: Jejeje. Lord Slug: ¿Eh? ¡¡¡PORQUE TE RÍES!!! Piccolo: ¡¡¡GOHAN!!! ¡¡¡NECESITO QUE SILBES COMO EN LA CATARATA!!! Nail: (¿Te lograra escuchar desde ahí en ese estado?) Piccolo: (Espera y veras.) Gohan empieza a silbar con sus ultimas fuerzas... Lord Slug: ¿Ah? ¡¡¡QUE!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MIS OREJAS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ES COMO VER TRAPITOS EN TU ANIME FAVORITO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJAAJJAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Piccolo: ¡¡¡GOKU!!! ¡¡¡ES TU OPORTUNIDAD. ACABA CON SLUG!!! Goku: Ugh. ¡KAIOKEN! Goku se abalanza y le atraviesa el pecho a Slug para luego irse al espacio... Goku: ¡Sol! ¡Dame tu energía para hacer la Genkidama! Lord Slug: ¡¡¡SI MUERTO TU VIENES CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!!! Goku: ¡See you in hell dijo el pelón del Metal Slug! Lord Slug: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Lord Slug: ¡¡¡PORQUE NO DESEE LA INMORTALIDAD!!! Slug explota junto con su nave... MISSION COMPLETE Epilogo Poco a poco la humanidad empieza a recobrar sus vidas normales... Kaiosama: Increíble. Definitivamente ya empiezas a dominar el Super Sayajin de a poco. Sigue así Goku y quizá logres niveles superiores. Kaiosama: (FDP) ¿Que enemigos le depararan a Goku mas adelante? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Una vez terminada la canción y los créditos finales... Personajes *Piccolo *Nail *Gohan *Icarus *Dr.Brief *Tama *Bulma *Oolong *Goku *Krillin *Milk/Chichi *Lord Slug (Debut - Muerte) (Antagonista) *Angira (Debut - Muerte) *Zeeun (Debut - Muerte) *Medamatcha (Debut - Muerte) *Dorotabo (Debut - Muerte) *Gyoshu (Debut - Muerte) *Kakuja (Debut - Muerte) *Vegeta *Shen Long *Yajirobe *Hermano Cool *Hermano Estudioso (Muerte) *Elvis Presley (Cameo) *Kaiosama *Bubbles *Gregory Hechos Importantes *Termina la Saga de Freezer. *Debut de Lord Slug, Angira, Zeeun, Medamatcha, Dorotabo, Gyoshu y Kakuja en la Tierra-24257. *Mueren Zeeun, Gyoshu, Kakuja, Dorotabo, Medamatcha, Angria y Lord Slug. Transformaciones *Super Sayajin (Goku) *Gigante Namekiano (Slug) Canciones *Kuchibue no Kimochi *The Kidnapping - Metal Slug 3 *Luz Fuego Destrucción *Rebel Army Base - Metal Slug Attack *Assault Theme - Metal Slug *Roundabout - YES *Escape - Metal Slug 3 *Devils Never Cry (UMVC3 Mix) - Devil May Cry 3/Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Blue Water Fangs - Metal Slug 3 *First Contact - Metal Slug 2 *Wild Land - Metal Slug Attack *Sad Violin *Into the Cosmos - Metal Slug 3 *Guren no Yumiya - Attack on Titan *Final Attack - Metal Slug 5 *Hold You Still! (Vocal Version) - Metal Slug Carteles de Bob Esponja N/A Muerte de Yamcha Yamcha muere por el hiperrayo de Slug. Referencias *Metal Slug *Dragon Ball Z Abridged *Titanes sin Hércules Curiosidades *Goku se transforma en Super Sayajin en lugar de su estado falso como en la película original. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Dragon Ball Adventure